Containers having removable overcaps have been used for a variety of products, including powdered materials, such as food products, cleaning products, etc. Easy-open containers are often constructed of a composite cylindrical body portion having end closures for closing and sealing the container. In some examples, the top end closure comprises an end ring, fixed to the container body, and an inside circular peripheral rim in the form of an inwardly directed flange, which may include a curved edge. The inner rim defines a central opening of desired size for access to the interior of the container. A removable membrane patch may be used to cover the central opening and may be attached to the inwardly extending flange. To open the container, the membrane patch is detached from the container, providing access to the product in the container through the exposed opening.
Removable overcaps are often formed to fit over the container top end portion and top end closure. The overcap serves many functions including, but not limited to, protecting the top of the container from damage before and after removal of the membrane, keeping unwanted items from getting into the container, keeping the product within the container from spilling out, helping to improve stacking of the container, and increasing the life of the product after opening.
In addition, when moisture or oxygen sensitive products are packaged in the container, there is a need for sealing the container, after removal of the membrane, to deter undesirable exposure of the contents of the container to the ambient environment.
The resealing overcap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,471 to Lowry includes a generally circular body that fits over the top end of a cylindrical container. The overcap also includes a resealing flange in the form of a ring projecting downwardly from the body of the overcap. The resealing ring may be moved into sealing engagement with the inner rim formed on the top end of the container.
The resealing overcap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,204 to Antal, Sr. includes a body portion fitting over the periphery of the top end closure of a container and further includes a sealing portion for releasably engaging an inner rim of an access opening on the container. The sealing portion includes a downwardly depending flange in the form of a plug having a peripheral dimension approximately equal to the dimension of the inner rim and an engagement bead for engaging the inner rim with a friction fit. In addition, one or more vents are formed on the engagement bead. The vents are active during engagement of the bead with the inner rim, prior to forming the friction fit with the inner rim.